Chibi Hetalia
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Un One Shot ubicado en un universo alternativo en donde podrán conocer a un Chibi Rómulo y sus amigos en una historia


_El presente fic participa en el reto especial Día del Niño Chibitalia, para el foro: Yo Amo Hetalia ¿y tú?_

_Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sólo soy dueña de mis Oc_

* * *

_**Chibi Hetalia **_

_(La historia no contada de los ancestros)_

_(One Shot)_

Nuestra historia se ubica en un mundo invisible, quizás no al grado de Harry Potter, Narnia o Canción de Hielo y Fuego.

Para entrar a él, se necesita: imaginación, respeto a la vida, un corazón limpio y sonreír.

En algún momento de nuestra vida estuvimos ahí, construyendo ese universo.

Los niños de hoy se divierten viendo Peppa Pig, Los Vengadores, Plaza Sésamo, el chavo, tienen una Tablet, entran al Youtube, aprenden a utilizar un celular y algunos hablan sobre "cataclismo" (que no tiene nada que ver con el ataque de Chat Noir) aunque éstos últimos están descubriendo o entrando en otra etapa de vida. No digo que esté mal, pero a veces, es raro encontrar a niños por las calles jugando al futbol, con las muñecas y trastecitos. ¿Quién no hizo un pastel de lodo en su casa? ¿Quién comió tierra o terminó deshojando las flores de su mamá, tía, abuelita y vecinos?

Creo que, estoy hablando mucho.

* * *

Antes que las naciones existieran tal como hoy las conocemos y los hombres construyeran las fronteras para delimitar sus territorios: Mesopotamia, Egipto, India, China, Native América (entiéndase a las civilizaciones que se desarrollaron antes de las exploraciones Europeas) se dedicaban a instruir a varios pequeños que en su momento dejarían huella en la historia. Como en ésta historia no hay imposibles, he aquí un pequeño fragmento de la convivencia.

El pequeño Rómulo siendo uno de los alumnos de los más activos, con sus dos rulos y una pequeña corona de laureles en su frente jugaba con la pequeña Helena (quien más adelante se le conocería como Antigua Grecia) y Cleopatra (quien era sobrina de la maestra Egipto) con arena, piedras, y diferentes mezclas y en miniatura construían algunas figuras:

-¡Miren! – Gritó entusiasmada Cleopatra – Logré haces varios triángulos, ¿ven?

-¡Orale! – Gritaron a coro Helena y Rómulo.

-Aunque creo que le llaman pirámides. – Dijo Helena.

-El Partenón te quedó bonito Helena. – Mencionó la egipcia. – Como a su vez a Rómulo le gustan mucho las figuras altas para que medio mundo la vea.

-Así es. – Dijo de forma entusiasta el susodicho.

-Creo que han hecho buenas figuras. – Se acercó Egipto – Tienen su propio estilo, sigan construyendo y verán que algún día llegarán muy lejos.

Los tres niños le sonrieron animados aunque el gusto les duró muy poco porque escucharon a uno de los familiares de Cleopatra llorar y hacer berrinche.

-Creo que Faraón se metió en problemas. – Expresó Egipto mientras llevaba a los niños consigo.

Por otra parte, El maestro Mesopotamia tuvo que interrumpir sus clases de escritura cuneiforme porque al parecer uno de sus sobrinos se había metido en problemas. Fenicia y Babilonia se acercaron en el marco de la puerta y podían ver a Faraón llorando mientras que en un rincón, un pequeño pelirrojo estaba hecho bolita.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Se acercó Mesopotamia con la intención de arreglar el pleito.

-Yo…yo… Yo jugaba a que era el rey e Israel era mi sirviente… -Logró articular con dificultad. – Pero él arrojó chinches y otras cosas a mi maqueta para después el sacara a sus muñequitos y los hiciera cruzar por el Charco Rojo… ¡Buaa! ¡Buaa!

Egipto y los demás habían escuchado lo ocurrido.

-Yo hice la maqueta, él no hizo nada y me daba de ligazos en mis manos, maltrataba mis muñecos y no me iba a dejar, seré mudo si no me defendía. – El pequeño tenía mal de corazón.

El maestro llamó a ambos.

-Creo que deberé hablar con sus padres.- Suspiró – Pero de antemano, no deben lastimarse o maltratarse; recuerden que todas las personas deben ser respetadas, ahora, por favor discúlpense.

Los dos niños estrecharon sus manos.

-Espero que tu hermano y tus primos no quieran pegarme. – Dijo Faraón.

-O que tus familiares quieran la revancha a la hora de la salida. – Respondió Israel.

-Creo que evitamos un problema. – Respondió Egipto. – Veamos cómo les va a China e India.

-¿Has visto a Native? – Preguntó Mesopotamia.

-Ya conoces que no es muy sociable pero, tiene también su grupo de niños está pesado.

Se había anunciado la salida del recreo y todos los niños salieron a jugar.

Cada uno de ellos tenía un grupo de amigos, compartían lo que aprendían de sus maestros, otros practicaban el arte de la guerra aunque los maestros Mesopotamia y China eran quienes vigilaban esa parte.

Otros habían fundado "El club de las lagartijas" en él participaban Rómulo, Yao el mayor (quien sería el mentor de Yao Wang, la actual China), Balam (Cultura Olmeca), Viracocha (Imperio Inca) Israel con sus familiares y teniendo como miembros honorarios a Cleo y Helena. Los niños entre sí compartían el jugar con sus animalitos. Cada uno de ellos inventaba que su singular mascota era descendiente de un ser muy poderoso.

A los maestros les parecía interesante esa actividad aunque, en el fondo intuían que de forma sutil sus padres les estaban enseñando sobre tradiciones y lo vieron con buenos ojos. Sin embargo al reunirse los cinco observaban a todos. Native, observaba el cielo y notaba que éste se oscurecía

-¿Ocurre algo Native? – Preguntaron China e India respectivamente.

-¿O acaso tiene que ver con que sus alumnos los pinten y se hagan perforaciones? – Intervino Mesopotamia en tono de broma.

-El cielo nos avisa que el fin de una era se acerca. – Respondió con tristeza. – El ciclo está por cerrarse.

China asintió.

-Los niños son inocentes y espero que cuando crezcan sean personas de provecho y no lastimen a sus hermanos. – Respondió India.

-Las palabras se las lleva el viento. – Intervino China en la conversación – Sugiero que cada uno de nosotros escribiera en sus memorias los conocimientos que hemos aprendido y lo que deseamos que ellos sigan.

La oscuridad cubrió los cielos y una voz se escuchó desde lo alto:

-La maldad siempre estará en el corazón del hombre, ustedes solo quieren disfrazar lo inevitable.

Aquella entidad tenía una voz profunda y se podía escuchar desde los alrededores, los más pequeños empezaron a gritar del terror y querían ocultarse. El club de las lagartijas sujetaba a sus mascotas.

-¡¿Crees que sea buena idea pedirles que nos protejan?! – Dijo Rómulo quien estaba por sacar una espada de madera.

-¡Es como las historias que los maestros nos cuentan, Vamos a Morir! – Dijo Cleo quien en un cesto de mimbre se escuchaba el sisear de una serpiente.

-No vamos a morir hoy. – Se escuchó con una voz diferente a Helena. – Los maestros nos van a salvar.

-¿Qué le pasa a Helena? – Preguntó Viracocha.

-Ella es así y a veces empieza a decir profecías cuando está en un lugar llamado Oráculo. – Mencionó el romano.

-¡Como los sacerdotes pero aquí no hay incienso! – Intervino Balam

-¡Hey! – Gritó Israel quien observó que una especie de luz atravesaba las nubes como si fuesen rayos de luz - ¡Miren, los maestros están cambiando!

-¡¿QUUUEE?! – Dijeron los demás.

Al parecer los niños del club observaron cómo sus maestros se transformaban en seres antropomorfos.

-¡Al maestro Mesopotamia le salieron alas! – Habló Faraón – y a mi tía le salieron alas de buitre!

-¡La maestra India tiene cuatro brazos y el maestro Native es. .! – El pequeño Viracocha estaba observando lo ocurrido.

El maestro Native se visualizaba como un guerrero con cabeza de serpiente y plumas.

La risa malvada seguía en aumento y los relámpagos surgieron de la nada con la intención de herir.

Los maestros adoptaban una pose de pelea.

-En algún lugar lejano, a eso le llamarán "Power Rangers" pero no será tan espectacular. – Continuó hablando Helena.

Y los niños se preguntaban o hacían gestos de: "¿qué es eso?"

-Anu.

-Nejbet.

\- Chi You.

\- Parvati.

\- Kukulcan.

Y al decir sus nombres, aquellos maestros se impulsaron por el aire y atravesaron las nubes y en el cielo podían apreciarse la silueta de los peleadores. Los cinco combatientes peleaban con una bestia oscura, sólo se le podía ver que era grande y que tenía una extremidad de garras.

Israel permanecía observando en sus alrededores, distinguiendo que las lagartijas empezaron a brillar al igual que la suya.

-¡Chicos, miren! – Expresó el pequeño.

"_Por favor, guarden nuestro secreto. Todo tiene un ciclo, sus maestros están luchando para protegerles, ellos ganarán pero deberán separarse."_

-¡¿Están hablándonos?! – Se dijeron los unos a otros.

"_Guarden las enseñanzas que ellos les han dado, cada uno de ustedes nos verá brillar pero llegará el día en que debamos dormir pero, cuando despertemos: Volverán a unirse"_

La luz dejó de brillar y un fuerte alarido se escuchó. El relámpago rasgo el cielo y la lluvia se produjo. Los niños empezaron a tranquilizarse pero, nuestro grupo de amigos percibió que las lagartijas actuaban tranquilamente deslizándose como cualquier animal.

-¡Niños! – Gritó el maestro Mesopotamia. - ¡Deben guardarse, ahora!

Ellos no se habían percatado cuándo terminó la batalla porque cuando observaron a sus maestros, permanecían en estado normal.

-¿Dónde están sus alas? – Preguntó Israel.

Los cuatro maestros restantes se acercaron hacia los menores.

-¿Entonces, pudieron vernos? – Respondió el maestro.

Asintieron de forma temerosa.

Las maestras Egipto e India se acercaron de forma maternal.

-Ustedes han visto lo que sus compañeros no pudieron apreciar. – Habló Egipto.

-Hay un peligro muy grande y por ello, decidimos que cada maestro partirá con la familia y sus alumnos hacia los diferentes puntos de la tierra. – Dijo India.

-Llegará el día en que ustedes o sus descendientes deberán luchar contra lo que hoy nos enfrentamos. – Habló China.

-Por ello pequeños, ustedes deberán conservar lo que han visto e ir repitiendo esta historia de generación en generación. Ustedes son el futuro de éste mundo. – Finalizó el maestro Native.

En una especie de abrazo grupal, el club de las lagartijas se despidió y continuarían con su legado cultural y por la influencia de sus maestros como de sus vivencias, cada uno adoptó una forma de vida, escribiendo así su propia historia.

Éste fue un pequeño antecedente quizás no abordado o que algunas naciones no recuerdan sobre sus raíces pero nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo.

_Gracias por leer,_

_Eagle._


End file.
